Cahaya
by Anya Yuki
Summary: Kini cahaya itu sedang menatapku lembut dengan irisnya yang begitu indah. Tangan lembut namun kuatnya sedang merengkuhku memberiku kehangatan. Bahkan kini tubuhnya yang telah polos pun juga sudah menyatu dengan tubuhku. Dan aku bahagia sempat merasakan kebahagiaan ini sebelum nafasku yang terakhir. One Shot! Mind to RnR?


**Cahaya by Anya Yuki**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**  
**

Rate : M

Warning : Rate M for Lime, OOC, dll.

Summary : Kini cahaya itu sedang menatapku lembut dengan irisnya yang begitu indah. Tangan lembut namun kuatnya sedang merengkuhku memberiku kehangatan. Bahkan kini tubuhnya yang telah polos pun juga sudah menyatu dengan tubuhku. Dan aku bahagia sempat merasakan kebahagiaan ini sebelum nafasku yang terakhir.

Mari kita mulai!

**Ino's POV**

Dulu, aku adalah seorang penyendiri. Seorang yang mementingkan diri sendiri. Ya, kalau kau melihatku yang seperti ini–lumpuh dari pinggang kebawah–pasti akan wajar bagimu, dan kau merasa aku memang sudah seharusnya mementingkan keadaanku ini dari pada keadaan orang lain.

Aku lebih sering terlihat di dalam kamarku yang gelap, dan sunyi. Daripada ada di taman, sekolah–aku juga tidak butuh sekolah–ataupun di tempat umum, aku lebih memilih ada di dalam kegelapan.

Ada dua alasan.

Yang pertama, adalah karena jika aku ada di bawah cahaya, orang-orang sekitarku maupun diriku sendiri akan melihat dengan jelas kelemahanku ini. Sebaliknya, aku maupun orang lain tak akan bisa melihat kelemahanku jika aku ada di dalam kegelapan.

Dan yang kedua, adalah karena ada di dalam kegelapan membuatku merasa nyaman. Kegelapan yang sunyi tak menuntut banyak kelebihanku untuk memahaminya. Dalam gelap, aku bisa menangis, tersenyum, tertawa, marah, atau ekspresi lainnya tanpa ada yang tahu. Kegelapan itu hitam, kelam, misterius, menenangkan, dan juga...

... menyedihkan.

Ya, menyedihkan. Seperti aku yang SANGAT menyedihkan ini.

Duduk di kursi roda. Rutin mengunjungi dokter di dalam ruangan dengan bau aneh, serba putih pula. Menerima senyum–malaikat–palsu–dari–eksekutif–eksekutif–muda–yang–mengincar–kekayaan–keluargaku. Menerima rasa IBA yang sama sekali tak kubutuhkan. Dan yang paling kubenci adalah...

...cahaya.

Mereka selalu berusaha memberikan cahaya-cahaya harapan palsu yang menyebalkan itu padaku. Tersenyum manis padaku, memujiku dengan lidah penjilat mereka, membuat topeng kasihan padaku. Padahal jelas bahwa mereka menatapku sebagai orang yang MENYEDIHKAN.

Entah bagaimana caranya aku bisa selalu berpikiran negative seperti itu. Dan entah bagaimana caranya juga aku bisa bertahan– maksudku dengan keadaan seperti ini orang yang labil bisa saja langsung bunuh diri.

Ketika itu, aku sedang duduk di bawah pohon Sakura di taman luas depan rumahku. Dan tentunya bersama kursi roda menyebalkan ini.

Sebuah mobil mewah buatan italia masuk ke dalam halaman rumahku. Dari sana muncul seorang pria aneh–menurutku–yang berambut hitam dan kedua irisnya yang juga berwarna hitam. Terlihat gelap. Aku suka.

Dia melihat kearahku. Sure. Aku balik menatapnya tajam. Penampilannya? Setelan hitam dengan kemeja biru keabu-abuan. Dia memakai dasi, dan kemejanya dikancing dengan rapi. Berbeda dengan eksekutif-eksekutif muda yang biasanya menggodaku. Mereka biasanya memperlihatkan dada mereka yang bidang itu.

Ah, aku baru sadar. Hanya dia seorang yang keluar dari mobil tersebut. Jadi dia yang menyetir? Sekali lagi aku menyatakan dia seorang eksekutif muda yang aneh.

Kakakku–satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang mengerti aku–keluar untuk menyambutnya. Dan dia menyambutnya bukan seperti menyambut eksekutif-eksekutif muda yang biasanya datang untuk menggodaku. Dia menyambutnya seperti menyambut teman lama.

Teman, ya?

Aah.. teman. Aku tidak pernah punya teman. Aku tidak peduli karena aku juga tidak pernah berharap punya.

Kalau kakakku, dia mungkin punya. Mengingat dia selama dua tahun–masa-masa sulitku–kuliah seni di luar negeri. Tapi aku tak pernah melihat seseorang yang disambut dengan penuh suka cita kakakku seperti itu.

Kakak sempat melirik kearahku. Dan dia kemudian mengajak pria itu untuk mendekat kearahku. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, aku membalasnya ragu-ragu. Dia tersenyum tulus padaku, aku tetap berwajah datar.

Dia basa-basi sebentar dengan memperkenalkan dirinya. Dari sini aku tahu kalau namanya Sai. Nama yang aneh. Bahkan sangat aneh.

To the point, dia langsung mengatakan apa maksud kedatangannya. Dia berjongkok di hadapanku dan mengatakan hal yang sangat aneh didengar.

"Aku ingin menjadi temanmu."

Didetik itu juga aku langsung melirik kakakku yang tersenyum padaku.

"O ya, kakakmu ini yang mengatakan padaku kalau kau butuh teman. Karena itu, aku dan tunanganku mengajukan diri." Ucapnya.

Dia sudah bertunangan rupanya.

"Tapi maaf. Tunanganku Sakura, hari ini tidak bisa datang. Karena aku sudah janji, aku sendiri yang datang."

Aku hanya menatapnya bingung sambil sesekali melirik kakak.

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?" tanyaku tajam.

Dia terlihat menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Dia melirik kakak seolah mengatakan aku–mengerti–apa–maksudmu–sekarang pada kakak.

"Maksudku, aku ingin kita berkenalan, mengobrol akrab, bercanda bersama." Jelasnya.

"Aku tidak berminat." Ucapku dingin.

"Ah, baiklah. Kurasa tadi aku kurang sopan. Bisa kita mulai dari awal? Atau... kita pakai caraku berkenalan saja?"

"Ya, itu lebih baik." Ucap Kakakku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana caranya berkenalan?" tanya Sai.

Aku menaikkan alisku. "Mengulurkan tanganmu sambil mengucapkan namamu?" jawabku. Ah! Mengapa aku menjawabnya?

"Berarti caraku tadi sudah benar ya?" ucapnya dengan senyumnya.

Aku memasang wajah kesal. Sementara dia hanya tertawa kecil.

"Oh ya, bagaimana agar kita bisa akrab?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku sekali lagi bingung dengan pria ini. "Cari teman lain saja. Sudah kubilang aku tidak berminat." Ucapku.

"Jangan seperti itu." Ucapnya masih dengan senyum itu. Ia mengeluarkan seperangkat alat lukis dari tasnya. Ia langsung menyiapkan cat air dan kanvas.

"Bolehkah aku melukismu? Obyek cantik sepertimu tak boleh kusia-siakan." Ucapnya.

Mataku membelalak kaget.

"Sebaiknya aku tinggalkan kalian berdua ya?" ucap Kakak.

Dia melukisku tanpa ijin dariku. Tapi entah mengapa aku tidak bisa menolak. Sambil melukis ia bercerita kalau ia adalah teman satu kamar dengan kakakku dulu di asrama seni. Dia bilang kakakku lebih suka seni tanah liat, sementara dia lebih suka seni lukis.

Dua jam kemudian dia terlihat sudah selesai. Ia membereskan peralatannya.

"Aku berharap kau suka. Ini hadiah tanda persahabatan dariku." Ucapnya sambil membalikkan kanvas agar menghadapku.

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Dalam kanvas itu terlihat wujudku sedang berdiri sambil melihat bunga sakura yang sedang mekar. Aku memakai gaun warna biru lagit dan rambutku terlihat–

–indah. Berwarna keemasan dan memantulkan cahaya matahari. Wajahku pun juga terlihat sempurna. Berseri-seri sambil tersenyum lembut.

Apakah aku–

–terlihat seperti itu di matanya?

"Bagaimana? Kau suka? Maaf jika tidak. Bagiku kau memiliki sesuatu yang sangat menarik untuk dilukis. Sesuatu yang menggambarkan dirimu yang sebenarnya. Cahaya." Ucap Sai.

Aku terkejut. Tapi aku kemudian tersenyum lembut menatap lukisan ini.

Kesan pertama ini membuatku memberikan penilaian padanya. Dia–

–menarik.

Yang perlu kita ketahui adalah, itu terjadi satu tahun yang lalu.

Dalam setahun terakhir, menurut kalian apa yang terjadi pada kami?

Dua hari lagi, dia menikah dengan tunangannya. Aku ikut bahagia.

Bahagia, ya?

Aah.. bahagia. Perasaan yang aku rasakan sejak berteman dengannya. Teman? Ya. Sejak itu aku selalu berharap memiliki banyak teman. Walaupun sulit menerima keadaanku yang sebegini menyedihkannya, tetap ada saja yang mau berteman denganku.

Tapi disamping itu semua, aku juga bimbang. Aku divonis dokter mengidap penyakit yang entah apa namanya itu aku tidak ingin mengingatnya.

Aku akan mati, dua hari lagi.

Takdir yang aneh?

Menurutku juga begitu.

Apa aku takut? Aah, tidak. Justru dengan begini aku tak akan merasakan sakit yang terlalu lama.

Sakit? Ya. Aku sakit karena harus melihatnya berdiri di altar dan mengucapkan janji suci dengan Sakura.

Itu adalah sisi baiknya. Dan sisi buruknya adalah,

Hari ini dia datang kerumahku. Tersenyum padaku dan menatapku lembut seperti biasa.

Dan seperti biasa pula, dia berjongkok di hadapanku.

"Ino-chan, kau tidak lelah duduk disitu seharian?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Dan tanpa aba-aba lagi dia menggendongku ala bridal style dan mendudukkanku di bawah pohon Sakura dibelakangku. Setelahnya dia duduk di sebelahku sambil menatap langit biru.

Hening selama beberapa saat.

Aku mulai merasa ia sudah tahu hari kematianku.

Dan benar saja,

"Mengapa kau tidak bilang padaku?" tanyanya sendu.

Aku sudah tahu arah pembicaraannya.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. "Memangnya aku mau menghancurkan hari paling bersejarah dalam hidup sahabatku?" ucapku ringan.

"Tapi, Ino..."

Angin berhembus.

"...setidaknya aku bisa mengabulkan satu saja permintaanmu."

Hening.

"Permintaan, ya...?" gumamku seringan angin.

Aku berpose seperti orang yang sedang berpikir.

"Aku ingin menikah denganmu." Ucapku enteng.

Seketika matanya membelalak tidak percaya.

"Ahahahahaha..." tawaku.

Dia menoleh kearahku dengan tatapan heran.

"Hei, aku tidak mungkin meminta itu. Kalaupun aku ingin juga tetap tidak bisa, kan?" ucapku dengan senyum yang sama sekali tidak aku paksakan.

"Hidup adalah sebuah anugrah." Ucapku dengan senyum yang sama.

Dia menatapku sendu.

"Aku akan memberikan segalanya,"

"Segalanya milikku jika itu bisa membuatku terus hidup bersama kalian." ucapku ceria.

Dia terlihat menunduk.

"Ino..." panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Aku akan batalkan pernikahanku."

"Apa?!"

Dia mendongak dan menatap mataku. Senyum. Dia tersenyum padaku.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

DEG

.

Sakura terlihat anggun dengan gaun putihnya itu. Senyumnya pun terlihat ceria. Pria di sampingnya sedang menyematkan sebuah cincin kawin yang wanita manapun menginginkannya.

Salah satu sahabat kami, yang sebenarnya sudah sangat mencintai Sakura sejak kecil, Sasuke. Dia langsung meminang Sakura saat mendengar pembatalan pernikahan Sai dan Sakura. Dan tanpa diduga pula, Sakura langsung menerimanya tanpa ada ba-bi-bu lagi.

Ah, sungguh aku sangat bahagia. Selain kini suamiku yang sedang duduk disebelahku juga telah meminangku pagi ini, juga karena sahabatku yang lainnya mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sama besarnya dengan kebahagiaanku.

Aku sempat lupa kalau besok–

–sudah waktunya bagiku.

Kami pulang dengan wajah bahagia. Terutama wajahku yang terus sumringah sejak tadi. Aku mengacuhkan tatapan sendu kakak, Sai dan sahabat-sahabatku yang lainnya.

Aku menjadi lebih ceria. Bahkan lebih ceria lagi disaat-saat terakhir ini.

Dan malam ini, adalah malam yang pastinya malam paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku.

Aku duduk disisi ranjang king size kami dengan gaun tidurku.

Sai yang sedang berjongkok dihadapanku menatapku lembut.

"Aku kan jadikan malam ini malam terindah dalam hidupmu." Ucapnya dengan senyum.

Aku membalas senyumnya dengan senyum pula.

Sesaat kemudian aku membiarkan tubuhku dikuasai olehnya. Tangannya menjelajahi seluruh lekuk tubuhku dengan pelan dan halus.

Aku berusaha menikmatinya. Aku tidak menahan hasrat itu. Desahan, lenguhan, teriakan juga tidak aku tahan atau kupaksakan. Terus mengingat rasanya disentuh tangannya yang hangat. Tak terasa sekarang tubuh kami berdua sudah polos tanpa apapun yang menghalangi. Dia tak ingin membuatku menunggu.

Dengan cepat dia menyiapkan kejantanannya. Dan kami pun bersatu.

Saat yang pertama dalam hidupku. Saat pertama bagiku yang sangat membenci cahaya kini merasa nyaman ada didekat cahaya tersebut. Meski irisnya hitam gelap, tapi jika kau sudah mengenalnya, kau akan menemukan cahaya tersembunyi di dalamnya.

Kini cahaya itu sedang menatapku lembut dengan irisnya yang begitu indah.

Tangan lembut namun kuatnya sedang merengkuhku memberiku kehangatan.

Bahkan kini tubuhnya yang telah polos pun juga sudah menyatu dengan tubuhku.

Senyumnya itu bahkan berhasil membawaku terbang bersamanya.

Sungguh aku sangat bahagia. Tak bisa tergambarkan seberapa bahagianya hatiku.

Tak ada yang mencegahku untuk tersenyum selebar yang aku bisa. Menangis terharu sederas yang aku mau.

Dan aku bahagia–

–sempat merasakan kebahagiaan ini sebelum nafasku yang terakhir.

**Normal POV**

.

**Sai's POV**

Aku tak bisa menahan lututku yang bergetar. Meski wajahku kini datar tanpa ekspresi, mataku tak bisa menyembunyikan segalanya. Kakiku tak kuasa melangkah kearah nisan itu. Bunga mawar putih yang kini kubawa ikut bergetar karena kini seluruh tubuhku gemetar.

Pagi ini aku masih memeluknya. Merasakan kehangatannya meski dia sudah pergi.

Dia tersenyum–

–sebelum meninggalkanku disini.

Dia pergi–

–sebelum aku sempat membuktikan kalau aku benar-benar mencintainya.

Mengapa kau pergi–

–setelah aku akhirnya bisa memilikimu?

–sebelum aku merasakan bahagia bisa memilikimu seutuhnya?

Mengapa kau tersenyum–

–saat hatiku hancur ketika sadar telah kehilanganmu?

Tak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan–

–untuk bisa membuktikan bahwa aku sungguh mencintaimu?

–untuk bisa membuktikan bahwa aku yang tak bisa hidup tanpamu?

Ya.

Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu.

Karena itulah aku akan membuktikannya dengan cara–

–menyusulmu.

"_Hidup adalah sebuah anugrah."_ Suaramu terngiang di kepalaku.

"_Aku akan memberikan segalanya,"_ jantungku rasanya berhenti berdetak.

"_Segalanya milikku jika itu bisa membuatku terus hidup bersama kalian."_

Angin berhembus.

Mataku basah. Perih membendung air mata.

"Maaf, sudah berpikiran seperti itu." Aku mengelus nisan itu lembut.

Mengapa ini semua terasa begitu cepat?

Atau aku yang terlambat menyadari perasaanku?

Ya.

Ini memang salahku.

Jika aku tidak terlambat menyadarinya, aku bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersamamu.

Seseorang memegang bahuku dari belakang. Aku sangat mengenal tangan gadis ini.

Aku menoleh dan mendapatinya sedang tersenyum getir padaku.

"Aku sangat kehilangan dia." Ucapnya pelan. Surai pinknya melambai mengikuti irama angin.

Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum getir yang sama.

Sasuke berdiri dibelakang kami.

Tak ada yang lebih kehilangan dari pada aku sepertinya.

Ah, aku salah. Deidara. Dia pasti juga sama kehilangannya denganku.

Dasar Ino bodoh. Kau sudah membuat semua orang sedih tahu!

"_Siapa juga yang ingin mati?" _aku mendengar suaranya.

Aku berbalik untuk memastikan. Hanya Sakura dan Sasuke yang sudah berjalan menjauh.

"_Hei, aku disini."_ Suara itu terdengar makin jelas.

Aku berbalik lagi dan menemukan bayangan Ino duduk diatas nisannya.

"_Aku bahagia. Lihat! Aku bisa menggerakkan kakiku lagi."_ Ucapnya ceria sambil mengayunkan kaki mulusnya. Ia memakai gaun yang sangat aku kenal. Gaun biru langit itu, gaun yang dipakainya dalam lukisan yang kubuat saat aku pertama berkenalan dengannya.

Aku hanya menatapnya kaget.

"_Hei, yang kemarin malam itu... aku suka."_ Ucapnya pelan dengan rona merah dipipinya yang transparan.

"_Terimakasih."_

Bayangannya segera menghilang perlahan-lahan.

Aku tersenyum lega bercampur getir.

"Sama-sama."

THE END

Author : Satu lagi fic sad ending dari Author.

Deidara : Aku kakaknya Ino?

Author : Ya! Soalnya kalian itu mirip. Dan lebih cocok lagi soalnya Deidara-san dan Sai-san sama-sama suka seni.

Ino : O ya, Author katanya suka sama kakakku ini? Jujur deeh!

Author : *Blushing* Ssssshhhhhh...jangan ngomong keras-keras nanti ketahuan Fuku–

Fukuto : *Datang sambil bawa-bawa clurit, katana, samurai, kunai, shuriken dan senjata-senjata menakutkan lainnya* Awas ya Author!

Author : Ampyuuunn My Dear, My Sweetheart, My Love, My Honey, My Darling, My blablablablablablablabla...

ALL Except Fukuto and Author : *Sweetdroped*

Kakashi : Ah ya, Author. Kata seorang sumber terpercaya, tadinya Author mau bikin ini fic tokohnya aku sama Fukumi ya?

Author : Eh iya! Tapi kan masa Kakashi-san sama Fukumi-chan terus yang disorot. Dan lagi pula, ada tokoh yang bener-bener cocok main di fic ini. Yaituuu... Sai x Ino! Aku salah satu penggemar pair ini!

Author : O ya! Tujuan dibuat fic ini juga adalah untuk para readers yang sedang menunggu fic saya 'Aku Menemukan Mawar Putih' yang udah sekian lama ga apdet. Hanya untuk permintaan maaf saya saja. Dan apdetnya fic ini menandakan kehiatusan saya yang lamanya entah sampai kapan. Yah, saatnya...

ALL : REVIEW PLEASE?!


End file.
